A world turned into darkness
by solstjerne
Summary: One shot: Kinda one of my opinion on how when everything ended. It's sad. Enjoy!


A/N: A rainy day, gray and extremely cold day and I got nothing else to do. Enjoy.  
  
A world turned into darkness  
  
By: Its-me89  
  
---------------------------  
  
It's crazy how life seem to change before you know it. Sometimes it turns good but sometimes bad. For us it turned bad. It only took a few years to turn something good into something impossible. The war against Death eaters and most importantly the Dark Lord was harder and more horrible than we had ever imagined.  
  
We knew he was going to come some day. Sooner or later he would reach us. We knew whom he had come for and what he was going to do to that person. We did everything in our power to stop this from happening.  
  
In the beginning he tried to kill the people close to Harry's heart. More and more of our friends disappeared every day. Dumbledore kept the students at Hogwarts because he was thought that this was the safest place he could offer for so many children. Parents, of course, were allowed to come and see their children and take them home if they really thought it was necessary. No parents came to visit. The only time you would be able see people who were neither student nor teacher would be if a child had gone missing. More of these people would come every day.  
  
Harry was driving himself insane. Each death he blamed on himself. But it wasn't until we were told of the death of my parents and brothers. Mom, Dad, Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, even Percy had been home at the Borrow when the Death eaters attack. The minister had explained about how they tried to defend themselves, but there had been to many of them. I didn't hear all of it, partly because I was trying to calm Ginny down but also because in my mind I was telling myself not to listen.  
  
We came to face long and dark winter months. At school they cancelled all outside classes and no student was allowed to go outside. Not even if they were still on Hogwarts' grounds. Harry isolated himself more and more from everyone around him. Ginny was the only person who actually found him one day and got close enough to talk to him. It hadn't worked much though. The two of them didn't talk for the two months of January and February.  
  
One day Professor McGonagall came with the news of Neville, Seamus, and Dean's death. Our fellow seventh years broke down in tears and Harry once again disappeared. I wanted to follow to see if I could do something but I lost sight of him already when I got out of the common room. Ginny, too had disappeared so I decided that she probably went after him. I walked back into the common room only to find the sad faces, which matched, my own. I found Hermione staring out of the window in a dark corner of the room. When I approached her she turned around and I saw her face. Tears were streaming down her pale cheeks. I couldn't recall when I had last seen her eat something. I looked down at her body and true enough she looked much thinner than I had ever seen her. Her legs collapsed under her but I was quick enough to catch her. I put her safely down on the floor where her eyes rose to lock with mine. She then broke down and cried into my shoulder. I held her tight and let the tears, which I had held back for so long, go.  
  
We both fell asleep there on the floor in a corner of the common room. After that night I found the feelings for Hermione, which I thought had been long lost. It helped me to stay up instead of down like everyone else. In the darkness of the darkest nights I would hold her tight and try to calm her. On other nights we would just hold each other feeling as safe as we could.  
  
Then the real battles reached us. On 30th of March, the grayest and coldest day we had seen, even colder than winter, the first battle arrived. Uncountable Death Eaters showed up and due to the lack of Aurors, all of the seventh years had to fight. We hadn't been in any of the other fights. They needed us now because so many had died previously.  
  
The battle was long and exhausting. All around me I could see more and more people die. Friends, Aurors, Death Eaters and teachers. I could hear Death Eaters all around me yelling "Crucio!" and the wizards and witches fell into pain which would later throw them into insanity. When the Death Eaters thought they had had enough they murmured the two final words the wizard or witch would hear.  
  
Somehow the Death Eaters pulled back. We thought it was to get more of them but no one came back. That day. All around me stood the brave witches and wizards who had survived for this time. Hermione ran over to me and gave me a hug. In the crowd I spotted Harry and Ginny hugging too. I buried my face into Hermione's hair. I was thankful that those three people had survived.  
  
Time passed. Sure other battles came, but this time we weren't needed. Harry demanded to go but no one would let or listen to him. We went to Auror training together while Hermione and Ginny started studying to become Healers.  
  
When we were half way through our training they let us go. They said we were ready and before we knew it we were in the middle of yet another battle. During training we had been reunited with people we had met at Hogwarts, but in that battle we lost them again, only this time forever. Cho Chang, Katie Bell, Oliver Wood and Parvati Patil were all on this list. Later we found out that Hagrid and professor Trelawney had died too.  
  
The battles and the constant fight of not falling into darkness and depression became more and more exhausting. The worst battle arrived. It was also to be the final battle of Ronald Weasley. I was throwing different spells at a Death Eater when I suddenly heard a familiar voice calling me across the field. I turned around and saw Hermione and Ginny run in my direction, throwing a spell once in a while. They weren't fast enough though. When they were about 25 meters away from me, green lights hit both of them. I gasped and turned to the now laughing Death Eaters. I threw the killing curse at both of them and they fell to the ground. I turned to run over to the girls and I found Harry already by Ginny's side. I then ran over to Hermione begging that she was all right.  
  
I fell down by her side taking her small cold hand in mine. Tears were running freely now and I didn't bother to stop them. Hermione's eyes opened slowly and the hand, which he wasn't already holding, went up to touch my face. To save her the energy I took the hand and showed it the way. She whispered, "Don't worry Ron, we will meet again. I promise. I love ..." She didn't get to finish. Her eyes closed and her head fell slightly. Her hand dropped lifelessly from his cheek and I could feel her other hand do the same. My mouth was dry. I wanted her so badly to just wake up as if she had played a trick on me. I felt a part of me leave a big blank space in my body. I knew Ginny had died too.  
  
Suddenly the wind blew harder than before and I felt cold all over. It wasn't a dementor because I didn't feel sadder, if that was possible, than I already was. He had come. After all these battles, all these lives, I finally saw the real Lord V-Voldemort. I turned and saw Harry. His face was blank. No emotions. I could tell he was sinking into the darkness the Dark Lord had brought with him.  
  
I rose and walked passed Harry. I walked in between all of the bodies. The surviving backed away from the person I was walking toward. Then I stood face to face with the Him I had feared for so long.  
  
"You have done it. You have reached your goal. You have killed the people closest to Harry's heart. How does it feel? How does it feel that you have killed more lives than anyone would ever even think of killing? I hope you are satisfied. I hope you feel the sorrow everyone around you feel because of the killings you have caused." I said. My voice was shaky from the crying before. I knew what was going to come now. The Dark Lord raised his wand and aimed it straight in my heart, "Avada kadavra"  
  
I felt the light come out of me, and my breathe disappear from my lungs as I hit the ground. The last thing I saw was Harry running in my direction yelling the same curse aiming his wand at Voldemort. The last thing I heard was Voldemorts last cry. The last thing I thought was that I would be able to see Hermione once again, in another world. The last thing I felt was Harry hitting the ground next to me and somehow I knew that he would come with me.  
  
This time we let the dark take us but a bright light would welcoming us at the end of the dark.  
  
Because of us this would be happening to living people too.  
  
The End  
  
-------------  
  
A/N: Hey! Hope you liked this story. I just moved back to Denmark and my god it's cold! Well it's a gray and freezing cold Saturday morning and I got bored. My first really sad story but I hope you liked it! 


End file.
